


Waking Up From A Coma Is Strange

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina is hard to write, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slight OOC, i think, idk - Freeform, this was just something I wrote as a warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During a coma, one can hear everything that's going on outside of them. Komaeda is thankful, but also not at all thankful. Hinata comes by his room every day, and talks to him, something he treasures every second of. Several things he hears from the other, words that he loves, and words that he hates. However, he is thankful for every second he spends with the other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up From A Coma Is Strange

During a coma, one can hear everything that's going on outside of them. Komaeda is thankful, but also not at all thankful. Hinata comes by his room every day, and talks to him, something he treasures every second of. Several things he hears from the other, words that he loves, and words that he hates. However, he is thankful for every second he spends with the other. The times when he is alone however, he plans what he will do when he "awakens" from his coma. He has a fairly good outline planned out, but he thinks he may just break down and cry when he wakes up. The guideline of his plan goes like this; say that he heard every single word that Hinata told him while he was "asleep," and then he will confess to him his true feelings. 

One day, Hinata comes by and goes on about how they've been, everything that has happened on the island, all of which Komaeda listens to intently. Something catches his attention, and he would inhale sharply if he had more control of his body at the moment.

"You know, I need to get this off my chest. I love Chiaki, and if I had to pick a guy, it would definitely be you. And since Chiaki is," Hinata chokes, and then clears his throat. His hands swipe at his eyes, and he lets out a hoarse laugh. "Well, you already know. Komaeda, I'm sincerely hoping you aren't hearing this right now, ahaha. This would be so awkward if you are able to hear right now, but I guess I'd be all right with that. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, but was there even a topic to begin with? Komaeda, when you wake up, maybe we can get together. Oh, what am I saying, never mind, you probably don't feel the same."

Suddenly the feeling returned to Komaeda's limbs and he lunged sharply at Hinata, falling out of his hospital bed, several pieces of hospital equipment following him. Hinata let out a sharp, terrified scream as the two tumbled to the ground, along with Komaeda screaming something incomprehensible. Hinata screamed as he tried to shuffle away from Komaeda, and Komaeda struggled to get up from the floor. Grabbing the legs of the hospital bed, Komaeda weakly pulled himself up and attempted to regain his breath, his hospital gown slipping off his shoulder slightly. Hinata continued to scream, standing as close as he physically could against the wall. 

"Keee-kana-kan!" Komaeda babbled, his voice extremely hoarse, his vocal cords hurting immensely. He decided to not talk, instead focusing on his breathing and not collapsing. The screaming stopped and Hinata shakily walked to Komaeda, hugging him tightly. Hinata laughed awkwardly, holding Komaeda in his arms and touching his face and hair as Komaeda looked at Hinata with confusion. 

"I her e-etin you ed when I was in tuh coma," Komaeda slurred, his breathing ragged, and his speech awfully garbled. Hinata laughed, and shook his head.

"Let's get you back in the bed, I'm so glad you're awake," Hinata laughed and picked Komaeda up. To his surprise, the other boy was not that heavy, and he was able to lift him into the bed easily. His hand caressed Komaeda's face, just glad that someone that was in a coma had awoken finally. Komaeda considered his original plan, but then decided against it. It wasn't worth throwing Hinata into his luck cycle. Hinata left to grab the others, and Komaeda was left alone with his thoughts.

He was awake, and he was so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as a warm up, and decided to share it. I don't think that Komaeda or anyone would be able to really talk or move all that well after waking up from a coma, so, yeah. I'm sorry if it's OOC, uwegh


End file.
